pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S.S. Dolphin
Should we list the parts not found in the game here? Such as the Inserter, the other 3 omega stabalisers, the cockpit and mane frame? :Only if you can give me a convincing reason. These things are already in the ship and unimportant for the gameplay, and we'd have to guess the names-- 14:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Could someone make the picture of the complete S.S. Dolphin as big as the S.S. Dophin blasting off early in the game? If we made up some names I have a suggestion for the main frame: Mega Main Frame.Prof. 18:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Someone should just start from the begging, and read both descriptions (The one shown once it is found, and the one shown when pressing A or after it entered the ship) for every piece, and post them in the piece's article. Well... Not just someone... Everyone. I can help doing that as well, but we all know that contributing something to a Wikia is not one of our life's goals... Espyo 16:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :That's actually on the current projects page; see Pikmin:Current_projects#Notes for how to go about it. ::I was doing it...then I stopped. :Incidentally, I completed it yesterday, by looking at the text from within the ROM. The coloration is done and everything, so... that project is complete. {EspyoT} Any1 got a pic of the dolphin with the secret safe?Ysyty 20:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) and can som1 put the link for the project espyo finished i want to see it. :The only difference between the image we already have and the Dolphin with secret safe is the color of the lights, so it's really not necessary to upload one. Regarding Gameplay Images on the Ship Part Pages I posted this here because it would be unnecessary to post it on all 30 pages. May I remove them all? I can't think of a better place to locate them to other than a gallery, but I don't think having a single image in a gallery is a good idea. Pikmin 1254 20:41:56 um 20:42:05 if we have the other images, why remove them? 20:42:08 kind of silly 20:42:13 unless they're really bad or something 20:42:29 or fill up the page with images Determine whether these images are bad or not: File:EternalFuelDynamo.PNG File:Radar.jpg File:AntiDioxin.jpg File:Radio.jpg Image:Pilotseat.jpg The reason I don't like the images is because they are in video camera quality and they some of the parts are not in their original spots. If somebody took pictures of all the ship parts using a capture card or something and took all the images in their original spots (with the exception of the ones ingested by enemies such as the Omega Stabilizer and Secret Safe) then I would quit complaining. Pikmin1254 :Well, if they're that bad, I guess so. If they're not the only image on the page. ::What do you mean by the only image on the page? Like if I were to remove it it won't have any image in the info box? Pikmin1254 :::What other definition of 'only image on the page' could there possibly be? Does the part about the yellow pikmin in the trivia really fit? :Yeah, a bit too random. Removed.-- The ship in Super Mario Galaxy At first, some anonymous contributors wrote that the ship in SMG's Space Junk Galaxy was the S.S. Dolphin. Then, it was deleted. Then, re-added, then deleted again because Ridly said that it was in fact The Ship. All I did was write that piece of info down, because as you can see, people claimed about it being the S.S. Dolphin before, and I'm pretty sure they'll do it again. At least with that note, it won't happen. {EspyoT} 21:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I just think it's not meant to be in an article. You're considering saying that fans get confused about something, in an article that's meant to be encyclopaedia-quality; what's more, it's not even necessarily true. Have you heard anyone else say it's the Dolphin?